


Sneaking Down the Halls

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: No Games In-Panem This would have happened anyway in Winter - Katniss, and Peeta are stuck in school as the president has died. Katniss's concern is getting to her sister Prim, with the school shut down with Peacekeepers what is Katniss to do?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 50
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Hunger Games 2019 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oakfarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/gifts).



No Games In-Panem This would have happened anyway in Winter

"This is an emergency broadcast by the National Presidential Ministry." The announcement was being broadcast all across District Twelve. The televisions were simultaneously activated.

Katniss sat in her classroom gripping her pencil. Anytime the televisions activated it was news of some new torture they would impose for the Hunger Games. They were still months away from the Seventy-Fourth Games but already they had a visit from the latest Victor Wade Rankine. He was a cocky older boy from District Two.

He winked at all the pretty girls. Madge said he was an insufferable brute. Katniss didn't care about him, it was winter and she had to figure out a way to feed her sister and get her a present for the winter solstice. She knew an orange was out of the question they were too expensive however maybe something like dried apples.

If the baker was in a festive mood she might be able to trade with him for the apples. Katniss sunk into the chair bending her head forward trying to take a sneak peek at the boy with no one glancing at her. He was facing forward-facing the television. The lights were turned off, and it afforded her the opportunity for Katniss to openly gawk at Peeta Mellark.

Peeta was a sweet boy, a good person just like her sister. There was a light that came from him that always struck her. He was stocky, with a ruddy complexion, ashen blond hair, and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. There was an invisible bond between them, one she didn't acknowledge unless it was in these small moments. Moments when she fantasized about how to pay back her debt. Katniss wasn't sure she could repay his kindness, he'd given her hope. Hope was a precious commodity.

The seal of Panem flashed on the screen. Caesar Flickerman's face filled the screen. "We have an exciting announcement this morning we received an official word Seneca Crane stepped down from his job of Head Gamemaker the torch will be passed down to Plutarch Hevansbee." The camera showed a shot of Seneca Crane with his trademarked outlandish beard shaking the hands of a punchy man with blue hair.

"We have an exclusive interview with the new Head Gamemaker…"

As Caesar spoke Peeta ached to turn around and take a peek at Katniss. He couldn't because he knew she would catch him awkwardly staring at her once more.

He couldn't afford for people to know that he had a crush on Katniss. If his mother found out he could have gotten in major trouble, his mother wasn't exactly nice. She didn't like people from the Seam.

Peeta focused on the interview as they were speaking Caesar who was speaking lost his train of thought. "I'm sorry Plutarch, I've just heard the news the President is dead."

There was a gasp in the room as the news blurted out by Caesar, fell upon their shoulders.

None of the students knew what to do. The Principle Assistant Miss. Frost came into the room. She called their teacher Mr. Lei over to the outdoors.

No one knew what was going to happen to Panem. Anxiety rose amongst the students President Snow had been the leader of the nation for many years. He portrayed himself to be a fatherly figure with ice-cold snake-like eyes. Katniss shivered as she was reminded that the enemy she knew was better than the enemy she didn't.

Mr. Lei walked back in. "Students, the Capitol imposed a temporary lockdown. We are stuck here tonight."

Katniss couldn't believe what was going on the President dead, they were sequestered in the school, the entire nation was brought to a standstill, and she was separated from her sister. "What about the little kids?" Katniss blurted out.a

"They will be with their teachers tonight just like you guys."

Katniss gut tightened, she didn't like what the teacher was saying. Sitting back her mind began to calculate a way to get to her sister. As she sat there a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. Looking around she saw everyone's focus was not on her. Cautiously she opened the paper.

The note caused her to gasp it was from none other than Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss received a note on her desk but who could it be...lets find out shall we...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta'd all mistakes are mine...a special gift to Oakfarmer12...your drawings are priceless...especially the one with buttercup swiping snowman Haymitch's head off...lol I cracked up for like five minutes. PS I do not own the Hunger Games!

Katniss' hands shook as she held the note in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do with the folded scrap of paper.

"Meet me in the gym closet. – Peeta"

Katniss sat open mouthed. Peeta's scratchy handwriting glared up at her. Seeing his handwriting felt intimate as if he were standing in front of her. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, the kind of heat that made her lips curve upwards into a secret smile. Her palms became sweaty, and her heart skipped a beat or two as she reread the note. It was akin to happiness.

Recalling that she was sitting in a public space caused her to sit up straight; her eyes swept the room. Fortunately, everyone's attention was still on the television set. Taking a steady breath, she contorted her face to one of indifference. Katniss had a reputation as a tough hunter. She never smiled unless she was in the woods. It was the only place she could be herself.

Her eyes sneakily stared at Peeta's back. She watched the way he sat silently slightly hunched over, his face was bent as if he was writing or reading. His attention was not on the screen. Katniss questioned what he was doing. Was he writing another note to another girl? This idea caused her face to scrunch up, as a different type of heat flowed through her body, good ol' fashioned anger.

She leered down at the note, becoming as suspicious as Gale. Her hunting partner Gale was wary of his own shadow. He trusted no one and nothing, and she could hear him saying, 'Katniss the only good thing a Merchant sees a Seam girl for, is a trip to the Slag Heap.'

The thought of the nefarious Slag Heap caused Katniss to shudder.

The school equivalent to the Slag Heap, was the equipment closet. It was where all the couples went to, to do stuff. Her cheeks felt hot, as she thought of the stuff the girls whispered about in the girl's locker-room. Stuff Katniss didn't want to do, but even as she thought this the unwanted image of her standing near Peeta Mellark, caused a different type of heat to flow within her. This heat travelled from her heart and spread all over her body and there wasn't anything she could do to temper the sensation. The heat engulfed her and her ears burned. She wished her hair wasn't in its customary braid, she could've hidden her burning face with her hair. She leaned bowed her head down opening up a notebook and forced herself to think of Prim.

The thought of Primrose being in a classroom by herself didn't sit well. Prim wasn't used to being alone. Maybe getting the pass was a way for her to sneak to see her. Katniss needed to find a way to make her way to the little kids section of the school. Their schools were connected by a hallway that only the staff used.

The screen showed the reactions of Snow's death.

The room was still dark as Caesar Flickerman quickly spoke into the camera. "Our dear beloved President has tragically died today." The camera panned to the streets of the Capitol. It showed grieving Capitolites dressed in their bright glittery clothing, laying perfect roses at the gates of the Presidential palace.

They panned the camera to the streets of the District. One where people stood pale faced staring at the screen. In District Two the miners stood in their shafts, their hats in their hands. In District Four the residents stood in waist deep water staring up at the sun.

"Such powerful dedications," Caesar said into the camera. He was joined by a woman with dramatic makeup and a grey wig which had sad faces woven in the locks.

"So true Caesar."

"I am joined by Effie Trinket, mentor to the Hunger Games, she has the unique perspective of how the Districts are taking the news."

"Absolutely Caesar, as a liaison to the districts I can assure you all of the residents are in the grips of mourning our great and beloved President."

Peeta rolled his eyes. If anything everyone was elated the tyrant was dead. However like him they were all scared about the future. He sunk back into his chair and focused on the shiny sheet of the chair in front of him. When he sat just right he could spy on Katniss. He hoped she would agree to meet him.

He took a huge risk to write that note. His heart stopped beating as she raised her hand. Peeta sat up.

"Yes Miss Everdeen?" Mr. Lei said.

"I'd like to use a hall pass to use the bathroom," Katniss's voice became less confident as all eyes were set on her. Peeta could see the way she withdrew into herself, her eyes narrowed, her lips thinned.

Mr. Lei scrutinized Katniss as if she were some sort of criminal. Peeta ground his teeth. He loathed the distrust the Merchant's had toward the Seam. It wasn't fair and he often wondered if they understood that to the Capitol they were all just another piece in their Games.

Their teacher held up the girls bathroom pass. Katniss stood up to take the pass. Peeta couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe he was about to meet and speak to the girl he'd fantasized about, in a few minutes. Peeta was prepared to hold up his hand next when the teacher said, "You, Mr. Mellark, accompany her to the bathroom and back."

Peeta acted quickly. "What…" He couldn't let his desire to be with her show, so he deliberately played it off as if he was shocked to be asked to be seen with her.

"Mr. Mellark, I don't trust her, and you're a good kid. I can entrust you to keep Miss. Everdeen out of trouble," Mr. Lei said, giving Katniss a dubious look.

Peeta couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mr. Lei snapped his fingers impatiently, calling him forward. "We don't have all day Mr. Mellark."

"No we only have all night," Jimmy Simcox snickered.

The class erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Jimmy," Mr. Lei warned. If there was anyone in the class Mr. Lei needed to be mistrustful of it was Jimmy Simcox, he was not only the class clown but he had no filter, and whatever came into his brain he said.

"What it's true," Jimmy shrugged, giving Mr. Lei a challenging look. "We're trapped here all night long without any food or a warm bed or blankets. So what is the school going to do for us?"

Peeta watched Katniss quickly make her way out. Peeta got up and quickly followed taking the other pass. As he left he heard the teacher say. "Say one more outrageous thing Simcox and you're headed to the Principal's office."

"Does he have food and a warm bed to sleep in?" Jimmy snickered back and this got the class riled up. The door closed and Peeta chased Katniss down the hall.

"Katniss, wait."

"Wait," Katniss spun around on him, her braid hitting his face. "If you don't want to be seen with me why write the note!"

Her eyes were the color of molten silver Peeta thought she looked glorious and his eyes took in every feature. He wanted to commit them to memory so that he could draw the glorious goddess that she was. Peeta opened his mouth even as his brain tried to come up with a solid reason. "I did it so that no one would suspect."

"Suspect what," she backed him up against the locker wall.

"That I am going to help you sneak to see your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is out in the hallway and her world was rocked knowing now that Peeta Mellark wanted to help her see her sister. But can she really trust him, after all, Peeta is a Merchant?

Stunned, Katniss backed away. She stared at him, her mind blank. He smiled at her beguilingly, and it occurred to her, she would owe him for this as well. "No!"

Spinning around she walked away.

"Katniss wait!"

Katniss stopped walking at the desperate sound in his voice. She should have kept on moving forward, instead, she waited. "Damn you Peeta Mellark," she muttered under her breath.

The last thing she expected him to say was that he wanted to help her get to her sister. She was furious with him, because, well because she had never been able to pay him for the bread. The bread that saved not just her life but the life of her sister and in a way her mothers.

It was those loves of bread that led her to see the first dandelion of the year and eventually led her to her father's plant book and the woods. Now he wanted to help her with Primrose.

"Why are you so upset?"

There was no way she could explain it to him. How could she? They never had a conversation, she wasn't much of a talker. Heck, she sat the Mayor's Daughter at lunch and their conversation was limited to polite pleasantries. The only person outside of her sister that she had any social interaction with was her hunting partner. The majority of the conversation revolved around hunting and trading. The occasional distrust of the government and what they would do to break away from the district.

"I don't want your help," she ground, crossing her hands across her chest.

"Katniss, think about what I'm offering you."

"Nope."

She walked away only to be cut off by Peeta. He stood before her. For a stocky guy, he was nimble.

"Leave me alone," she hissed.

Peeta looked around and opened the janitor's closet door that was near the bathroom.

"Ugh!"

Her suspicions about Peeta were confirmed. She could hear Gale's voice in her head. Merchants guys were always on the lookout for gullible girls to get their paws on. Peeta was trying to do the same to her. Cajole her to go to a storage room with him, or the equivalent, the janitor's closet. Couples were caught there all the time. Just last week Gale was caught with Sage Anderson in the storage room.

"Look we can't sit out here arguing in the hallway where there are classrooms."

She opened her mouth to argue but she heard the clickity-clack of heels approaching. Scowling she walked into the Janitors closet with him. Once the door was shut, Peeta held up his hand and waited until they heard clickety-clack of the woman's heels pass them by.

Peeta turned the lights in the room on.

She closed her eyes.

They stood there watching the other wearily.

"Katniss," Peeta ran his hand through his hair.

"What."

"I want to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You saw what happened in the classroom. Mr. Lei acted like you're a criminal that needed to be escorted to the bathroom. If you go looking for your sister, which, I have no doubt you want to do, you'll get caught and get in trouble."

"And," Katniss didn't want to agree with him.

"If you're with me none of the school officials who think like Mr. Lei, will think twice about it. Also, I know the school a lot better than you do."

"I know the building," she said, sounding angry. She couldn't help the way her voice sounded.

"Not like me, I'm on the wrestling team," Peeta said confidently.

Katniss narrowed her eyes. She knew all too well he was on the wrestling team. There wasn't a girl in school who didn't talk about what Peeta looked like in his wrestling uniform. Katniss herself had gone slack-jawed at the sight of his beefy torso. Peeta had muscles in his arms, his chest, everywhere.

Gale had a pretty face but he was tall and skinny. He looked too much like her to be attractive, it was like looking in a mirror which, was spooky. She and Gale could be siblings.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"What does your involvement in the wrestling team have to do with anything?"

"There are secret passages that are used to transport things during the day without the student noticing. We use them a lot to haul stuff, you know to condition our bodies."

This was news to her.

"Look I know you don't trust me. We've never talked. But I know how important Primrose is to you. It speaks volumes that you're willing to stroll into town and risk getting yelled at by some bozo, just so that your sister can look at the new cake displays."

Katniss could feel the way her cheeks lit up with heat as embarrassment coursed through her veins. She wasn't the only one with pink cheeks, he too had rosy cheeks.

"I always try to put the ones with the flowers toward the window because I know Prim gets excited to be able to name the flowers."

It was true Prim was enamored with his flowered cakes. It was a game between them to guess the name of the plants Peeta created out of sugar paste.

"Okay, so if I let you help me navigate the halls of the school, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing," he smiled gently.

His smile caused her leg to tap, just like a rabbit when it sensed danger. In this case, she was in danger to sigh like a love-struck female at his smile. His smile was genuine and sweet, it tore down her walls quicker than eating one of his cookies.

"Nothing?" Her voice sounded strange.

"Nothing."

"Fine," she said. "How do we get to my sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait I hope you guys are well. Happy New Years...Ps I do not own the Hunger Games


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four - Peeta convinced Katniss to trust him even though she didn't know to trust him. Now it's time for the plan and to see Peeta's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hunger Games.

Peeta smiled down at her. He now had to calm her down and himself. They were both on high alert because of Snow's sudden death.

Her eyes widened momentarily as she stood still listening for something beyond them. He stood still barely breathing.

His mind was fast at assimilating information, especially reading people. The one thing he knew about Katniss was how agile her mind was. She was a hunter capable of shooting birds and squirrels in the eyes. Birds and squirrels were quick, it was hard to get them when they were on the move and Katniss was an expert marks smith.

"Well?" Katniss said impatiently. When the danger passed.

He ran his hand through his hair. He had an idea and he wanted to clue her in, but he didn't want to tell her everything. Because the other thing he knew about Katniss, was that she was honest. She wasn't the type of person who could easily lie.

Peeta wasn't someone who liked to lie either but coming up with excuses to explain his mother's volatile behavior was something he did growing up. His mother was better now that she had the proper medication. But as a small boy, he had to be creative and that stuck with him.

He was by nature, someone who preferred to be alone, he could spend hours drawing, creating a world on paper. However, he had learned to be outgoing, charming, someone who put people at ease. He used those very same skills with Katniss.

"How do we get to my sister?"

"We have to get to the gym, from there I can access the secret passageways."

She nods, and Peeta can see she's trying to plot the best course to the gym.

"No, we can't go now."

"Why not?"

"First off, we're on a bathroom pass. Which means we have limited time. Secondly, everyone is on high alert."

She shook her head, her lips thinning. "So when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" She growled.

"We're not going anywhere, and trying to get out of the classroom again soon after we get back, will cause suspicion."

She scowled at him.

"We sneak out tonight."

"Why do we have to wait so long?" She huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Think about it logically. Everyone is on edge right now, expending unnecessary energy. People will be drained, they'll be sleepy and tired. The stress of the day, the unknown factors, will cause everyone to be extra exhausted. When people are tired and exhausted they do stupid stuff. We see it all the time in the Hunger Games. Tonight is going to be our best chance."

"I didn't think of that." She frowned before saying, "In the Games, people do make mistakes when they're tired, hungry, or thirsty."

"Right?"

"Okay, so we wait until tonight," Katniss concedes.

"I should tell you one more thing."

"What?"

"I think they're going to move us into larger spaces."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The teachers will need a break. The best way of giving teachers a break is to conglomerate us in larger groups..." he drifted off watching the light enter her eyes.

"It will allow the teachers to take shifts like at the mines."

"Exactly."

"So there's a good chance we'll be placed in the gym?" Katniss caught on.

"Or the cafeteria or the assembly room," Peeta couldn't help but smile.

"It will be easier for us to make a break for it when there are more of us."

"And I can easily navigate from either one of those rooms as well."

"Okay." He could hear her worry despite her seeing the possibility of his words.

"It's going to be alright, Katniss. Even if they don't pool us together I've got a plan." He wanted to reassure her. If he had a little brother or sister as sweet and innocent as Primrose he would be worried too. "I know you want to make sure your sister is fine."

She nodded.

"We'll stop by my locker, we can get some food and pass it to her. She'll be hungry and I have plenty of food on me. I was supposed to have practice after school and I always pack extra."

"Peeta."

"This is all for Primrose," he says knowing there is nothing Katniss wouldn't do for her sister. "She'll be worried about you too and most likely she'll be hungry."

"Okay, fine." She scowled and looked away.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because," she said desperately.

Peeta didn't want to let go of this moment. He'd waited for years for an opportunity to speak to her. This was the luckiest day of his life, and he wasn't going to waste his chance.

"Because?"

"It's just...that...I owe you." She took a deep breath and continued. "...and I don't want to keep on owing you," she rasped between thin lips.

"Owe me?"

"For the bread, okay," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I owe you for the bread."

The revelation knocked him for a loop. He knew exactly what she was speaking about. The song and the bread were the two momentous markers in his life.

He had burned the bread on purpose for her. That wintry day, the icy rain was merciless. Katniss came to the bakery to sell scraps of clothing. His mother had cruelly tossed her out. His father was furious and his parents argued over his mother's actions. His dad stepped out to make a delivery when his mother saw Katniss searching through the garbage bins. She shooed Katniss, taking out her anger over the argument, out on Katniss.

Peeta had felt helpless. All he could think of was how desperate the girl with the voice that made the birds quiet, had to be to search through empty garbage bins. Peeta peeked out of the window in the back to see her slumped next to the tree, her face pale, the light in her eyes diminishing.

It was then he had come up with the idea to let the crust burn. All he had to do was move the bread a fraction closer to the fire. Of his brothers, Peeta was the best baker.

From a young age, Peeta understood food, flavors, his palate was advanced. At the age of eleven, his cookies tasted better. His skills with frosting were already better than his brothers. He was given responsibilities not even his brothers had at that age. Which is why Peeta knew he could burn the outside of the bread without causing damage to the loaves of bread. His biggest regret was not bringing the loaves out to her. Instead, he had tossed them to her as if she were an animal. He cried more over the way he treated her, than over the beating his mother gave him.

Glancing at her he said sadly, "I wish I could have walked it over to you. Instead of tossing it to you. I treated you badly."

"Peeta you saved my life." Her eyes turned glossy and shined brighter than the stars in the night sky. She took his hand in her smaller ones, and Peeta thought he would faint. "You saved my sister's life, my mother's life." She looked down momentarily. "My sister says you never forget who your last hope was, and that's you." Katniss then looked up Peeta became breathless as for that suspended second she showed him her soul. "You were my last hope. Because of you, I'm able to feed my family."

Peeta's heart thundered in his chest and all can do was squeeze her hand. Any boy would have attempted a kiss. But he knew instinctively that Katniss's kisses were to be earned, not stolen.

Katniss then bequeathed him something far better than a kiss. One of her radiant rare smiles.

"Let's get back to class," Katniss whispers, and Peeta doesn't know how he's going to go back to class and act normal because he's sure his smile's brighter than the 60-watt lightbulb.

Now it was time to wait for the evening.


End file.
